Haven
Haven was created from the light excluded by the God of hope, heaven has no cat spirit . He possesses holy of every living thing, including animals, humans, etc. haven works together with Amber , who peserve universes and protects them, while heaven fills them with joy happiness and love. He has a friend named midnight; haven usually calls him out for his evil actions and stops him. As the embodiment of god, haven can absorb the light in his surroundings and use them to heal himself or his companions; he can also use them to increase his own speed and strength. His weapon is a godly Magnifiy Glass.haven can use light power to travel through worlds. Haven can create, shape and manipulate light energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of darkness, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Haven can create, shape and manipulate life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. thus allowing him to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings.Haven can manipulate healing energy.Haven can create living manifestations of positive energy and can use positive feelings or behaviors of humans like courage, serenity, compassion, love, faith, hope. The manifestations can even use those feelings as his own powers. Haven is able to use strong angelic power. This ability not only grants him great strength, abilities, and control over numerous variations of holy energies. Haven can create, shape and manipulate creative energy, capable of creating/materializing anything.Amber can create, shape and manipulate the angelic energy. Haven is able to create living beings or matter using several different ways, these beings can either be completely unique/original, modified/evolved versions of already existing ones or simply normal beings without any major modifications.Haven can create, shape and manipulate creative/life organic essence/matter that is capable of creating/giving/granting life. This allows him to not only create and give life with his organic essence/matter, but even grant it sapience/sentience and possibly even free will/soul of its own. Haven even have enough skill to heal/restore others with his organic essence/matter. Haven can create, shape and manipulate creative/life plants that are capable of creating/giving/granting life. Haven can turn life-force energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.Haven have mastered this ability and can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need. Haven can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Haven has control of anything that is symbolized as divine and holy connections to divine and sacred being. he is able to manipulate sacred objects and relics that are connected to the gods, angels, or divine power. With this, Haven is completely considered worthy of spiritual respect, allowing him to achieve feats that are impossible to be reached by mere mortals.